


The Big Three Zero

by Cuthwyn



Series: Jayroy Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Jason being very sensory, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Past Sexual Abuse, Roy being a special snowflake., Total Eclipse of the Heart should be banned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuthwyn/pseuds/Cuthwyn
Summary: It’s Roy’s thirtieth birthday!Jason has give all out and arranged a very enjoyable surprise birthday party for him.All is fun and games until Dick mentions the age gap.There’s almost a decade to go until they can celebrate dragging Jason kicking and screaming through three decades.Well, that just opens a whole can of worms no one wanted.Jayroy Week 2017Day 6: Age Difference





	The Big Three Zero

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, I totally am not running late due to mismanagement of time! *shifty eyes.*
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> FYI, Jason having sensory issues is a little headcannin if mine, mainly because, in cannon?  
> How many times is that boy drawn without shoes on!!

Roy hadn't quite caught up with recent events. Taking a sip of what was apparently a cocktail, he swirled the liquid around the glass thoughtfully. It wasn't a cocktail in Roy’s eyes because although he hadn't tasted it in years, he could still vividly recall the taste of alcohol which was missing from it. A small smile tugged at his lips when his attention was caught by one of the umpteen million balloons floating around. The number thirty had been scrawled on every single one in a very familiar handwriting. At least he had found out what the hell had made Jason secretive and avoidant these last few weeks. Jason had put together a surprise birthday party for Roy.  
True to form he had refused any financial help from either Oliver or Bruce and had been determined to do it all on his own. And he had.  
He had booked a little community hall, decorated it, and even catered for it, all by himself. The only help he'd received was Dick acting as postman for the invitations and Duke had heavily suggested that he was going to be the DJ. Thankfully, instead of the trash the kids listened to these days, the party had been dragged kicking and screaming back to the Naughties. Sure, he could complain that he didn't want to make a fuss but as he scanned the room, meeting the eye of all of his family and friends, he couldn't find it in himself to be cross with Jason. He'd somehow managed to pull off a miracle, everyone under the same roof, even Oliver.

A heavy weight collided with his back and Roy huffed out a laugh as his mocktail sloshed down his shirt.  
‘God damn it Dick! If this stains? Jay is gonna kill me.’ Roy huffed, but unable to hide his smile when his friend pouted, before kissing him. Pulling away, Dick winked, looking mighty pleased with himself he cocked his head behind him at Jason scowling at them from the far corner.  
‘Now Little Wing’s gonna kill me so we're even!’ Dick grinned, kissing Roy again with a laugh of good natured mirth. Pulling away, Roy wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, although he couldn't help but join in on the laughter.  
‘You are a pain in the ass Grayson you know that?’  
‘That's what you always tell me old man!’ Dick teased, taking the world’s biggest slurp from Roy’s drink, only for his friend to snatch it back.  
‘Thirty is not old! By the way smarty pants, it's your big three zero up next.’ Roy shot back, pulling Dick into a head lock. Much to Dick’s delight, who shrieked and squealed and made a dramatic show of flailing his limbs around.  
‘Let go! Ha, ha, can't - can't believe you lived to see thirty!’ Dick gasped, finally escaping to punch Roy lightly on the shoulder, who just rolled his eyes at him.

‘Pwah, yeah, just gotta try and keep you alive until yours and we’ll have achieved the unthinkable!’ Roy teased right back, his stomach sparkling like little fireworks at their exchange. Dick laughed and slung an arm over Roy’s shoulder, pointing at Jason who seemed to have been taken hostage by Tim and being made to dance.  
‘Not quite! We still got just under a decade to try and pull that disaster through before we've achieved the unthinkable!’  
Dick intent had been that of humour, his smile increasing as he watched his little brother trying but failing to escape Tim, Kon and Stephanie's clutches. Roy however, was suddenly seeing Jason with new eyes. He looked so young, he was so young, still in his early twenties. How had he never realised that?  
‘Roy! Roy! SPEEDY!’  
‘Huh? Wha? Don't call me that!’ Roy snapped, glaring at Dick who just raised an eyebrow.  
‘Hey, you're the one who zoned out to make googly eyes at my little brother. Just, wait until I leave to have your wicked way with him, out of sight, out of mind and all that.’ Dick joked, slapping Roy on the back he leant in and brushed his lips against his ear. ‘Else I might have to go all protective big brother on your ass.’  
That said, Dick sauntered off towards the bar, probably to go acquire more alcohol. Roy watched him go with a dejected sigh, his friend really could not have a night out without his ‘fun juice’ despite his best friend being a prime example of how, not fun, it actually is.

Taking another sip of his drink, Roy scanned the room again for his partner. There was nearly a decade between them, he had been 7 years old when Jason was born. Thinking about it that way sounded more than a little like he was a cradle snatcher. Tim and his friends were now dancing on their own, loudly exclaiming how ‘retro’ the music was, which Roy took exception to because he was not retro thank you very much.  
‘Sorry but not sorry for the party, Harper!’  
Jumping out of his freaking skin, Roy turned around to see Jason grinning at him like he did whenever he had done something he shouldn't, yet was extremely pleased with himself about it.  
‘I couldn't let it go, I mean, you're half way to the grave and it's all downhill from here on out. That's gotta be celebrated man.’  
Snorting, Roy leant in for a kiss before chucking him under the chin with a chuckle, it was only 7 years.  
‘Fantastic positive outlook there buddy, but I have to point out that the average life expectancy isn't sixty it's eigh- wait, Jaybird where are your shoes?’  
Jason looked genuinely surprised at the question, before looking down and wiggling his toes with a shrug.  
‘I gave ‘em to Bruce.’ He said, a simple answer to a simple question. 

Sighing, Roy searched the room before spotting Bruce talking with the rest of the Justice League, looking down at the pair of Oxfords in his hands in confusion. Jason must have literally taken off his shoes, waltzed over to Bruce, dumped them in his hands and walked off without explanation. It was such a juvenile thing to do, just handing over random belongings to the nearest parental figure. It was also such a Jason thing to do, but then, mentally, Jason was far younger than his chronological age. The thought made his belly twist in discomfort. Chronologically, his Jaybird was just under a decade younger but if he factored in his mental age, he was looking at nearly twenty. Roy was starting to wonder if he should be on some sort of list?  
‘Uh huh, okay, but why? Why take your shoes off Jay? And please, tell me you put socks on!’  
Jason just shrugged again and pointed down at his bare feet as if it were obvious.  
‘They pinched. I wore ‘em for two hours? And don't even talk to me about the devil, the shoes were bad enough!’ Jason replied, noticing Roy's expression he smiled sheepishly.  
‘If it helps I'm still wearin’ my pants on, even if the seam is driving me nuts!’  
Roy cocked an eyebrow and nodded slowly, put like that, he supposed it could be worse? Jason could have decided to go pants less and he’d both hate and love to see the Justice League’s reaction to that one.  
‘Okay, okay you win Jaybird. Forget the shoes but the pants stay on, deal? Oh, and watch where you step, I ain't pulling glass outta your stinky feet later.’  
‘I ain't pulling glass outta your stinky feet later.’ Jason parroted in a mocking tone, before sticking his tongue out at Roy, who died a little inside.  
‘Real mature Jaybird!’  
‘That's why you love me!’ Jason shot back, kissing Roy again he made off in the direction of the buffet table. ‘There better be some gummy bears left or Timmy’s gonna die.’

The party was good, it was. Roy enjoyed spending time with everyone and found himself feeling very loved when everyone sang ‘Happy Birthday’, even Oliver joined in. The cake itself was a little frightening. Mainly due to Jason some how fitting thirty candles on it so it represented a small, barely contained fire. He said he'd used a flame thrower to light them all and no one was entirely sure if he was twisting the truth or not. Damian did find a flame thrower hidden in the hall’s kitchen so it was anyone's guess, and Bruce was not impressed.  
The entire time though, Roy would look at Jason's smiling face and a horrible, slimy feeling built in his gut. Why was Jason even with him? Why didn't he hang out with people his own age?  
Dick pulled him into one of his octopus hugs as he left after helping clean up, then leant over to ruffle Jason's hair.  
‘Behave for Roy, Little Wing. Laters Cradle Snatcher, and happy birthday!’  
Dick meant to say in jest, well except perhaps the part about Jason behaving, but it played on Roy's mind the entire journey home. 

Jason was not tired. He said this loudly and clearly and the fact that he was asleep by the time Roy switched off the engine and opened his car door proved nothing. Chuckling, he learnt over to undo Jason's seatbelt and strokes his cheek gently.  
‘Come on Jaybird, bedtime. You can't stay in the car all night.’  
‘Yeah I can.’ Came a mumbled protest, but Roy ignored his griping to haul Jason out of the car.  
‘’M not tired.’ Jason grumbled as they made their way inside the apartment, making to take off his shoes he looked down at his bare feet and cursed. ‘Bruce stole my shoes!’  
‘Well, it's not like you wear them anyway.’ Roy offered with a lopsided smile. ‘Come on, bed, now.’  
‘I don't wanna sleep. Sleep is boring.’  
It was on the tip of Roy's tongue to say that sleep was in no way boring when Jason woke screaming from vivid dreams and nightmares on an almost nightly basis, but managed to rein himself in. Now was not the time to wind Jason up and cause a row. So he decided to take the higher road and sauntered off to the bedroom, stripping off his jacket and shirt as he went.  
‘Suit y’self Jaybird but I'm beat so g’night.’

He didn't close the door, knowing that Jason would soon give up sulking and follow. Instead, he went to the bathroom to attend to his toilet and then turn in. He could not party like he used to, even spending them sober, he still struggled after eleven and needed a morning to die the next day. The perils of getting old but hey, at least he hadn't turned into Oliver ‘no fun’ Queen, so there was hope yet.  
Not bothering to do up his fly, Roy wandered back out with a sleepy yawn only to be pushed back up against the bathroom door by a boxer shorts clad Jason. Kissing him deeply, Jason hooked his thumbs into the waist of Roy's own underwear and tugged those and his pants down with expert precision, breaking the kiss to say they were too scratchy.  
‘You and clothes, I swear to God!’ Roy moaned in mock dejection. Jason laughed and moved to nibble at Roy’s ear lobe, his hand snaking around to wrap around Roy's half hard cock. Roy couldn't help but moan and rest his forehead against Jason's shoulder.  
‘Birthday sex. It's the law Harper.’ Jason said, his breath hot against his ear.  
Groaning his agreement, Roy caught Jason in another kiss and shuffled them both towards the bed, relieving his Jaybird of his underwear as they went. It was almost seamless, like a hot, smutty scene in the films, until Jason tripped over the boxers around his ankle and landed spread eagled on the mattress with a yelp. Laughter bubbled up from Roy's throat and one look at Jason’s debauched appearance married with his embarrassed expression had him in hysterics.  
‘Har har, hilarious Harper. Fuck me already!’  
‘Bossy boots.’ Roy chided, climbing up to cage Jason in with his arms and kiss him again, grunting in approval when Jason's lips parted to permit him entry. 

He could have done just this all night long and Roy would have been a very happy man. However, a frustrated moan, and hips thrusting up to brush Jason's erection against his own reminded him that there was more in store for him tonight.  
Reluctantly leaving Jason's kiss bruised lips alone, he collected the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers to warm up. He glanced over at Jason, watching the action intently, and offered him a smile.  
‘Ready?’  
It was the least antagonistic way of double checking consent with Jason without him flying off the handle. Jason visibly paused for a moment, his gaze fixed on the bottle of lube before he looked up at Roy and nodded. Settling himself back against the cushions he let his legs drop open, his breathing picking up in anticipation.  
‘I love you, Jaybird.’ Roy said softly, settling between Jason's legs.  
‘You too.’ Jason responded, his breath hitching as Roy inserted one finger slowly. Roy paused and waited for Jason to calm himself again before moving. He explored inside Jason gently, watching how his Jaybird's cheeks flushed, how he looked up at him with such an adoring trust it was almost euphoric. That's when he felt it. It had softened over the years, but it was still there, the scarring. Normally it didn't bother Roy and he made sure to offer Jason praise and soft kisses to distract him, but tonight felt different. Tonight felt wrong.  
Men had hurt Jason like this. Older men.  
‘That's why you love me!’ Jason's words suddenly echoed in Roy’s head and he felt physically ill. He tried to carry on, to shake the thought from his head but that was it, that was the answer. Why Jason had ended up shacking up with Roy, almost a decade older than himself.

Roy wasn't a shrink, he never claimed to be, but he knew about abuse and sexual violence. How being sexually abused as Jason can lead to a cycle developing. Of seeking out partners older than himself, despite the fact that experience had told him that they would hurt him. As if trying to fix a wrong that had been done, but subsequently ending up being hurt again. After all, it was often the same characters that showed interest as they recognised the vulnerability, and exploited it.  
The only way to break the cycle was to be stable emotionally and have a strengthened self-esteem. Two things that were non-existent for Jason when they first met.  
Then came a terrifying thought. Was that what Roy was? Was he just like those other men?  
All this time, kidding himself that they had a healthy relationship when instead, all he did was hurt Jason over and over again?  
‘Harper?’  
Blinking, Roy looked down to see Jason looking right back at him with a worried expression.  
‘Harper, are you okay? You look upset, are you upset? Is it something I did?’  
Immediately pulling out of Jason, Roy wiped his hand on the sheets and shook his head. Tears welling in his eyes.  
‘No, no Jaybird. It's not your fault, it was never your fault. Never, ever!’  
Frowning, Jason sat up and reached to touch Roy's bicep, but he flinched away as if his fingertips burned him and leaped of the bed like a thing possessed.  
‘I can't, I've got- I've gotta go. I love you Jaybird, so fucking much. I won't do this to you.’ Roy tried to explain, tears streaming down his face as he pulled on whatever clothes his hand landed on and left. Leaving a shell shocked Jason alone on the bed.

Jason waited. Jason waited some more. Roy didn't come back. He didn't understand what was going on. One minute everything had been good, so good and then, Roy got upset and had left. It sounded a lot like a break up speech, but Roy had promised that wouldn't happen again. He ran everything, every little detail through his head to try and figure out what he had done wrong, but could only come up with a single moment. It didn't make sense, Roy never even mentioned it, he never looked disgusted before, but he had tonight. Maybe he had finally figured out how broken and used up he was, like ripped, dirty old jeans where no matter how much you loved them, there wasn't enough thread in the world that could fix them.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks and he flopped back down to curl up into his comforter and just let the thick, suffocating fog surround him and hope it would take the pain away.  
It was his phone ringing that snapped Jason back into reality. Peering around in mild confusion as to what the noise was, Jason scrabbled over to the bedside table as soon as he realised, answering the call without looking.

‘Harper?’  
‘Um, no, it's Dick Little Wing. I was calling to see if- are you crying?’  
‘Is he there?’ Jason asked, hoping desperately that his brother was calling because Roy wanted to speak to him.  
‘Who?’  
‘Please, please tell him I'm sorry. I'll be better I promise I'll be better.’ Jason tried to keep calm but it felt like he was choking on smoke, fire was licking at his limbs and it hurt. It hurt and he couldn't think. He just wanted to think.  
‘Jason, little Wing listen to me, are you listening?’  
Nodding, Jason swallowed and tried to take a few deep breaths, even if his valiant efforts failed.  
‘Right. Jason go get your Valium. Take it. I'll be there. I'm coming Jason I promise.’  
‘I-I don't want to be alone. Not alone. Not again. Again, again. Sssh, shut up! Jason replied, the noise in his head grew to the point where it was unbearable. The smoke was chocking him and his body throbbed from where the crow bar had-  
‘Little Wing what have I told you to do?’  
‘Valium.’ Jason repeated, eyes snapping open he looked up at the bathroom door and went to it, phone lying forgotten on the bed.

The Valium helped. Blunting and dulling everything inside as if someone had dimmed the lights. It still hurt, but instead of spiralling, Jason just lay tangled up in the sheets, sobbing into his pillow.  
The window slid open and Jason was sat bolt upright in an instant, watching a figure climb inside his bedroom.  
‘Harper?’  
The man straightened but instead of his partner, Dick was stood in front of him. Even in the darkness it was obvious that the man had literally gotten out of bed and thrown a hoody on judging by the Elmo pyjama pants.  
‘Dickie?’ Jason asked uncertainly, not entirely sure if this vision of Dick was real.  
Nodding, Dick crossed the room and climbed up onto the bed with Jason.  
‘Yeah Little Wing, Dickie. I came for you, like I promised yeah?’  
Jason wasn't to sure when that promise had been made, or why Dick was here, but he just rolled with it. Fresh tears, dropped onto his cheeks as emotions barraged through him like a bull in a china shop, and Jason threw his arms around his brother and sobbed. Dick hummed and shushed, holding Jason tightly against himself as he wept, one hand resting on the small of Jason's back in an attempt to ground him.

‘Ssh, breathe Little Wing, that's it. Good job, so good Little Wing.’ Dick mumbled his sweet nothings into Jason's ear and slowly, Jason began to calm down again. It was then that Jason realised that he was still naked, that he was naked but somehow Dick didn't seem to care.  
Apparently noticing this discomfort, Dick got up and fumbled around the room under Jason's wide eyed gaze before returning with his bathrobe and a small smile.  
‘Here y’go dude.’  
Nodding his thanks, Jason shrugged the article on and tied it tightly around his waist. Dick had got back on the bed again but was now frowning at the lube Roy had smeared on the sheets in concern.  
‘Little Wing, what happened? Has Roy left?’  
Jason couldn't even nod, he just stared at the stained sheet blankly.  
‘Yeah. I thought he didn't mind but he does. He felt the scars. I saw the disgust on his face, I saw it. I did, I did, I did.’

Dick’s brow furrowed and he scanned the multitude of scars that littered his brother's body, not understanding which ones would cause his brother this level of distress.  
‘Where?’ He asked, watching as tear filled, eyes so haunted a chill ran down his spine, lifted to meet his. Shaking his head, Jason sobbed and curled up into a tight ball.  
‘Don't make me.’  
‘Okay, okay, sssh, Little Wing, it's okay. You're safe, I won't make you do anything.’ Dick reassured him, cautiously resting a hand on Jason's back. ‘Can you tell me where Roy is?’  
‘He's not wit-w-with you?’ Jason asked, uncurling slightly to look at him desperately.  
Dick was ready to don his Nightwing gear and go on an Arsenal hunt for doing this to his brother.  
Swallowing thickly, Dick shook his head before pulling back the covers.  
‘No, I'm sorry Jay. Look, here's the plan okay? I’ll stay, I won't leave you Little Wing. We’ll try and get some sleep, and in the morning, we’ll find Roy. He's a big boy, he can look after himself for one night.’  
‘Y-you won't leave?’ Jason asked, swaying just a little, as Dick manoeuvred him under the covers before stripping himself of his hoody and kicking his trainers off. Lying down, Dick wrapped an arm around his brother, and shushed him again.  
‘Meds should’ve kicked in?’  
Jason nodded against his chest and Dick let out a slight chuckle.  
‘Go to sleep then Little Wing. Stop fighting it. I'm here.’  
‘Okay Dickie.’ Jason mumbled sleepily into the pillow.

Roy wandered the streets trying to work through the thoughts and feelings tumbling through his mind like a troupe of gymnasts. He couldn't shake the look of despair on Jason's face as he left him, naked and alone in the sheets. It felt wrong to have done that to him, Jason didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that he'd thrown a successful birthday party, came home and expected to have sex, only for Roy to just up and leave.  
Going back also felt wrong, especially when he himself was feeling lost and confused, consumed in self hatred. He was too old for Jason.  
So he was stuck wandering around aimlessly, staring longingly at every bar he past by. He'd almost cracked, almost succumbed to the seductive siren that was oblivion, when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
‘Roy Harper. Many happy returns. I enjoyed the party very much.’  
Roy froze, he looked over his shoulder to see Artemis standing behind him, smiling. Artemis smiling was one of the most frightening things he has ever seen. He remembered Artemis and Bizzaro loitering in the background at the party. He remembered watching Jason smile and laugh with them, admiring how happy he was, how far he had come on his own journey of recovery. He also remembered Jason getting into a losing battle with Bizzaro, who also wanted a birthday party. He had been looking forward to attending that one!  
‘Thank you.’ He mumbled, hoping that would be enough and he'd be left alone to wallow, but tonight really was not his night.

‘Why are you here? Last I heard our Little One had plans for you this evening. He was quite detailed in his description, I need to have a word with him about appropriate conversation topics again.’ Artemis said, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips and Roy couldn't hide it anymore. He broke down into floods of tears, sinking to his knees in abject despair.  
‘I left him.’  
‘You have done what!’  
Artemis was pissed and Roy was pretty sure he was going to die, when he was picked up like a misbehaving toddler, thrown over a shoulder and flown into the air.  
He was roughly deposited onto something hard and one look around quickly told him he'd been placed on top of Lady Liberty in New York.  
‘Um, Art, can- can you put me down?’  
Artemis hovered above him, hands on hips and a look that could fry a man without any need for heat vision. It was also during this moment that Roy remembered the bow of Ra and decided at least if he was going to die, it would be by complete annihilation. 

‘No. I will not do this again, I refuse! Do you know what Jason did during your last break up?  
First, he sat under GCPD, eating burgers and refusing to wash. Then with myself and Bizzaro, he still stunk and I had sit through late night renditions of Total Eclipse of the Heart and wailing into ice cream tubs. I did not know that song before allying myself with Jason Todd, but I sure do now!’  
Roy blinked at the fuming, scary lady and tried but failed to shift the vision of Jason singing along to a Total Eclipse of the Heart in a white dress and blonde wig. Which wasn't helpful in his current situation.  
‘I'm- but I'm too old for him, Artemis? I'm thirty and he's twenty three? That's almost a decade. You- you know what happened to him. I’m just like them. I'm hurting him like they did!’ Roy explained, tears once again making an appearance.  
Artemis just looked at him for a long while before shaking her head and sitting down next to him.  
‘You silly, strange little man.’  
‘Huh? Don't you understand? I'm older, a decade older, with Jaybird’s history. I never saw the age difference before.’ Roy said, confused as to why Artemis was giving him the pitying look that you gave a child who got their homework wrong.  
‘Jason is naive yes, he thought he would explode if he stepped onto my homeland. He is not however, stupid. Jason does what Jason wants to do, and I am yet to discover a method to halt this, besides picking him up by the scruff of the neck and giving him a good shake.’

‘Pretty sure that's called giving him whiplash.’ Roy chipped in, only to promptly shut up when the fiery glare came back.  
‘You are not a decade older, Jason is twenty three not twenty.’  
‘Three years isn't much of a -‘  
‘Trust me Little Man, a decade is but a blip, meaningless.’ Artemis explained, flicking out her hand as if able to just flick the time away. Roy quirked an eyebrow and snorted.  
‘For you maybe, you're -‘  
‘Ageless? That is correct, I was around long before Jason's grandmother was but a twinkle in her mother’s eye. However, that is not what prevents me from sharing intercourse with him, A Total Eclipse of the Heart did that. What about Diana? Clark Kent? We all are far older than those alive today. Are we to refrain from sexual relations due to those our own age having long passed?’ Artemis asked, watching in amusement, when Roy started what seemed like a very bad goldfish impression. Chuckling, she learnt closer and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
‘Oh Little Man what a fool you are. Time is meaningless. It is what we do within it that proves our worth, our intentions. I may not know you as well as my Little One, but I do not see cruelty in your heart. I do not believe you capable of intentionally hurting Jason. I see a man you gives him a chance to live. That is not what those other men did.’  
Roy just stared back up at Artemis in silent awe, hardly aware of what was around him until he was suddenly up and flying off again.  
‘Now you shall return. By the Gods, you shall make this right or suffer my wrath! I will not listen to that song ever again!’  
Jesus Christ, Artemis was a scary lady, and Roy honestly wondered how Jason survived her?

The sun was rising when an exhausted Roy was deposited outside his front door and waved goodbye to Artemis, who managed to fit in another death threat before leaving. Anxiety clenched at his chest as he slid his key into the lock. He'd majorly fucked up and had no idea how to fix it, but he had do, for Jason, and apparently for his own health and wellbeing. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
The apartment was quiet and cloaked in the dim shadow of dawn, kicking off his shoes he padded to the kitchen and the living room in search of his Jaybird, but both showed no signs of any inhabitant since yesterday morning. Concerned, Roy turned to the bedroom and swallowed. Creeping over, he pushed open the door silently.  
Jason wasn't his Jaybird right now, he was Dick’s Little Wing, curled up with his head tucked beneath Dick’s chin, fast asleep. Something disturbed his peaceful slumber and Jason whimpered, his brow furrowing slightly in anguish. Holding him tighter, Dick shushed him, kissing him lightly on top of his head, until Jason quietened down again.

Noticing Roy’s presence in the doorway, Dick lifted his head and gave him a look that rivalled Batman.  
‘Don't even try explaining yourself.’ He whispered viciously, before resting his cheek on his brother's head. ‘He's been distressed all night.’  
Guilt, the feeling of the night, came back again and Roy honestly didn’t know how to fix it. Dick must have come over to stop Jason spiralling into an inconsolable mess. He hadn't just upset Jason, he had destroyed both brothers’ trust in him. He didn't try to say sorry, he'd been told in no uncertain terms that Dick didn't want to hear it, he just stood and watched Jason sleep, wrapped around his brother as if he were a safety blanket.  
‘Stop being a self involved idiot and get over here.’ Dick scolded in hushed tones, a slight flicker of amusement in his eyes suggesting that he wasn't quite as mad as Roy first thought. Nodding, Roy clumsily climbed out of his jeans and crawled in to press up against Jason's back.  
There was an answering groan and Jason turned out of Dick’s grasp to blink at Roy in groggy confusion.

‘Harper?’  
His voice was hoarse and scratchy, suggesting that Dick had played down the distress at little and Jason had spent a good amount of time shouting and screaming. Forcing a smile, Roy nodded and kissed the tip of his Jaybird's nose.  
‘You back?’  
‘Yeah, yeah I'm back. Just- just got frightened is all. Shush now, sleep a bit and then we’ll talk okay?’ Roy said, a more genuine smile replacing the forced one, when Jason leant his head back to tuck under Roy's chin instead. Jason still stubbornly clung onto his brother though.  
‘Why? Why you get frightened?’ Jason asked sleepily, swatting Dick to keep him in place when his brother tried to move away.  
Catching Dick’s gaze that just dared him to try and lie, Roy sighed and nuzzled into Jason's hair.  
‘I got- I thought I was too old for you.’  
Dick seemed confused, before looking practically heartbroken but Jason? Jason just chuckled and shook his head.  
‘Silly billy. That makes no sense. I love you.’ Jason scoffed, too tired to worry about details and just pleased that everything in his world was in the right place again.  
Dick was now hiding tears in the pillow and Roy sighed, kissing Jason's head he wrapped his arms around both brothers. Two of the most important people in his world.  
‘I love you too.’ He muttered, finally closing his eyes to sleep. ‘Age is just a number.’  
‘Duh!’  
Both brothers replied in unison before drifting off into a restful sleep themselves.


End file.
